Just Let Go
by Brony of the Year
Summary: Twilight starts out as happy as can be when her mother comes to visit, but some things are just not meant to stay. (Cover Image by WillisNinety-Six on deviantart)


Just Let Go

 **I am really happy about this fanfic, but this one might just be the most dramatic and sad of the others I've made. This is also told in Twilight's point of view. Well, enough with the semi-warnings, let's get to writing!**

I was so excited, I couldn't sit in one place for more than a second! My mom was coming, and I couldn't be more excited! When I heard the train pulling up to the station, I ran so fast that I could've just as easily outran the train itself. I hadn't seen my parents since my coronation, and although my dad was too sick to join us, having one parent was better than not seeing either.

"Mom!" I yelled, running to meet up with her, as if she would disappear in a few moments.

"Twilight!" She said feebly, as if she wouldn't be able to stand for more than a minute, "How have you been?"

I looked into her blue eyes, and wasn't able to see the joy that was there before. "Are you ok?"

She started to stare off into space, obviously thinking about something, before she snapped back into reality. "I'm fine," Mom said, pain seeming to be present, and growing in strength, "Don't worry about me…"

I looked at her again, and she certainly didn't look fine. Her light grey coat was almost ghostly, and the purple in her mane was fading as well. There were bags under her eyes, and she was trembling.

"Well, ok," I said, hoping that the uncertainty in my voice wasn't as apparent as I felt. When she started walking, almost every step she took seemed to cause a jolt of pain, causing me even more. I didn't want to see her like this, It just made me want to cry. I knew that I couldn't, though, or it might just make her feel worse then she obviously did now.

As we walked to get to the museum in Ponyville, mom started to talk to me about my life, and how being a princess was. I couldn't focus on what she was asking since I was already thinking about what was going on with her.

"Uh, Twilight?" she said weakly, snapping me back out of my thoughts. "We're here.

"Hm? Oh sorry," I said, voice almost monotone. How could my own mom not even tell me how sick she obviously was! As we walked into the museum, I heard a thud. When I looked back, my mother was lying on the floor, unconscious.

I woke back up with a scream. All I heard was the beeping of the hospital machine, showing my mom's heartbeat. That's when I knew that the events from yesterday were true.

Mom was in the bed, though I wish I could have just stayed asleep. Her coat was pale, her body seemed lifeless. I only knew she was alive by the small rising and lowering in her chest.

"Twily?" I heard from outside the room. "Are you in there?" I knew that it was Shining Armor, but even he and his wife Cadence couldn't make me happy at this point.

"There you are," Shining Armor said, with a fake amount of cheerfulness in his voice, peeking his head through the window. That fake cheer was what really told me what was happening, and that's what made me break.

"Mom," I whined through my sobs, "What happened?"

"Mom's in a coma," He said, sadness taking his voice. "She might not be ok."

I broke. My thoughts, my memories, all flooding back to me. My whole childhood, with her and dad by my side, only for one of them to disappear forever. I was on the floor, letting all my tears out. Through the blur of water in my eyes, I could see Shining Armor, seeming to get closer and closer to losing it. This was even before the doctor came in.

"I don't want to be the one to say this," he said, no emotion seeming to be present. "Your mother has a cancer tumor, there's very little we can do."

Even Shining Armor lost it at this point. We both were sobbing uncontrollably, and no one was stopping us. The worst part was that dad was nowhere to be found. I wouldn't think that any sickness would keep him away. Unless…

I never left mom's bedside, even as her heartbeat started to slow. Even when the doctors came to check her. Even when the nurse told me too. Nothing would make me leave. Nothing but…

The day had came. The day that I was dreading. The only thing worse than the silence of no one coming in or out was the one sound being made. The flat, monotonous sound coming from mom's heart meter. She was dead, and I crumpled to the floor, just like the last time I saw her alive.

I had to get dragged out by more than just one pony. The sadness I was feeling was worse than it had ever been before. I didn't want it to be true, but it had to be. I just saw the meter. No matter how I tried to convince myself, mom was dead, and I had to deal with it.

The funeral wasn't any better. Shining was able to act like it didn't affect him, but I couldn't keep it in. It wasn't long into the funeral when I broke, after a speech from Cadence. I was escorted out screaming, kicking, and trying so hard to stay. But I knew I couldn't. I had to let go. I had to. But I couldn't.


End file.
